My invention pertains to a package for conveniently and safely storing, transporting and dispensing a plurality of separate small electronic components such as capacitors, resistors, diodes, transistors and integrated circuits.
The technicians who install, service and repair electronic equipment traditionally carry with them to the jobsite a selection of electronic components in addition to their tools needed to install, service or repair the electronic unit. The electronic components are normally carried to the jobsite in the drawers and/or bins of a box.
On the jobsite as the technician needs a particular component, he must open the box, find the right bin or drawer, open it and extract the component from the jumble of similar components stored in the bin or drawer.
As an electronic serviceman for fifteen years, I became dissatisfied with the use of a heavy box to store and transport electronic components to the jobsite. Moreover, the practice of storing a quantity of similar components in a drawer or bin results in bending and deformation of the terminal wires of the electronic components. Also, movement of the components within the box can generate the buildup of electrostatic charges which can damage sensitive electronic components such as integrated circuit chips.
First of all, I wanted a component carrier that was light and easy to carry to the jobsite. Secondly, I wanted a component carrier that would prevent bending of the terminal wires of the stored electronic components. Finally, I wanted to immobilize the components and isolate them from each other to prevent their injury and the accumulation of electrostatic charges which could damage some of the electronic components.
My package for storing and transporting small electronic components is made of a flexible foam such as polyurethane. In order to prevent electrostatic buildup, the package is preferably made of plastic foam made electrically conductive by loading it with carbon or aluminium.
The flexible foam package is preferably molded or glued together. It includes a rectangular backing sheet and two or more spaced apart parallel plastic foam strips which project from the upper surface of the backing sheet. The terminals of the electronic components to be stored and transported are inserted into one or two of these plastic foam strips which securely hold the electronic components and isolate them from each other.
The plastic foam strips are shaped and located on the backing sheet to permit the entire package to be rolled up into an elongated cylinder and secured in this cylindrical form by a strap or belt encircling the middle of the cylindrical package.
When the strap or belt is unfastened, the flexible backing sheet will resume its normal flat rectangular form and the electronic components partially inserted into the plastic foam strips will be readily available for removal and use.